


decretum

by xsprinkledheart



Category: Beowulf (Poem)
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsprinkledheart/pseuds/xsprinkledheart
Summary: How the mighty have fallen.(Or, a brief look at Wiglaf as he watches his mentor and friend die.)





	decretum

Wiglaf finds himself staring at something he never thought he would see, and something he wishes he can’t see: Beowulf’s mangled, dying body.

“It’s okay,” he splutters through crying. His chest feels as if it’s about to burst and his throat grows sore. “We’ll take you back to camp, we’ll get someone to heal you—“

There comes raspy, heaving cough. Wiglaf freezes when he sees the droplets of blood Beowulf coughs up. He squeezes hold of his friend’s hand so tightly it might go white. He pulls him close, biting the inside of his mouth—he is a warrior like his not-yet fallen friend, and warriors do not shed tears. He pretends the blood and gore strewn across the ruined battlefield are not there, pretends that the fresh corpse of a now-dead dragon isn’t there to remind him of what’s happening now.

A hand reaches up to touch his face—calloused and rough. When he looks down, he sees Beowulf’s smile.

“Don’t—“ He flinches and Wiglaf can only imagine the pain it means for him to speak. A thumb presses to his cheek to wipe away his tears. “Don’t cry. It’s going to be al… right…”

“No,” Wiglaf pleads, shaking him. His voice is quiet and he feels as though something inside of him might break. “Nonononono—“

“You’ll be king after me, Wiglaf. It’s going to end here for me… and that’s alright…” His smile breaks momentarily. When he speaks, his voice is scratchy. “Please. Listen.”

Wiglaf stops biting the inside of his mouth long enough to let out another sob, and then falls quiet.

“It ends here… for me. Not for you. Things will go on for you… And that’s enough… to make me… ha… ha—“

Wiglaf thinks he means to say “Happy”.

Beowulf’s body falls limp. His hands are so, so cold all of a sudden and it isn’t from the rain. No words come after that. He is gone.

And Wiglaf stays with him for God-knows-how-long—waiting until his companions find him, shivering with no more tears left in the rain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i always thought that beowulf had the potential to become a feels trip so i tried it out here because i like writing sad things - don't worry, i'll eventually make up for this and my other fic with something less angsty. and something longer and fluffier, i guess.
> 
> and yes. i omitted the bit where beowulf tells wiglaf to get the dragon's treasure - felt as though it would ruin the moment, i guess. just wanted to write something sad with The Dudes...
> 
> take care!


End file.
